temptation and lies
by CherLover52046
Summary: its a housepotc story. Lisa and Greg get ahead of themselves one day and it has major results! please r&r!


"It's been a hard day for you, I'm sure", the maid spoke kindly to Lisa cuddy as she tucked her into bed.

"Yes, I knew my father would try to get me to leave James."

"No, I meant being threatened by that pirate!"

"Oh. Yes. Terrible."

The maid hurried out the door, and Lisa laid back on her comfortable four-poster bed. Her mind was filled with the day's events.

Falling from the wall, being saved by the notorious pirate Gregory House; her mind floated back as her eyes flickered closed.

_Lisa lay on the hard floor, her dress soaking wet, and the corset which had caused the whole incident, gone. She looked up into the face of her rescuer and recognized him instantly. As a girl she had poured over pictures and stories of the wicked Pirate, Gregory House, and as she grew older so her dreams filled with him also._

_He grinned down at her, "Alright luv?"_

_Her head felt light and her body weak as she looked up at him, a smile formed, "I know you"_

_Greg looked suddenly worried, then relaxed and grinned again, "Don't think so luv, not that I'd be opposed to the idea - savvy" his eyes took in her full form and flashed when he spoke his last word._

_Everything passed in a blur as the Commodore and his soldiers surrounded Greg, suddenly full of strength Lisa had jumped to her feet to defend him._

"_Surely you are not going to kill my rescuer!"_

_Before she was aware of the change, he had the shackles around her neck and was using her as a human shield. Her heart beat so loudly she was sure that he could hear it, and her breath came so fast she thought she might faint._

_He held her to him and she could feel his warmth through her wet dress, and his hands so strong as they gripped her arms. She heard his threats to the Commodore, but her mind could take in nothing more then his hands gripping her. At length the Commodore had handed her Greg's things and she turned to put them on for him. _

_She glared at him, how dare he make her feel this way. Lisa placed his hat firmly on his head over the red bandana that seemed to be there to tame his wild, knotted hair, then reached around to put on his gun belt. As she leaned in to get her arms around him, she could feel his eyes moving over her. She backed up to tighten his belt, and felt the chain at her back._

"_Ah", he grunted as her hand grazed his groin, "Careful on the goods luv"_

_She glared back at him, her cheeks flaming, "You're despicable"_

_Greg leaned forward so he could speak into her ear, "You have no idea how despicable I can be", he grinned again, his eyes moving over her body making her tremble, "If we had a little more time" he smiled over her shoulder, "and a little less company I'd show you"_

Lisa's eyes flicked open, "Stop it!" she spoke forcefully to herself, shaking her head, trying to erase the memories, the feeling of his hands, his eyes, his smell. She took a deep breath and fell back onto her bed, arms outstretched. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well you look fine from here luv"

"Greg!", Lisa sat up and looked towards the window where a tall figure stood, silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Lisa", he grinned down at her, not moving.

"W…What are you doing here?"

Greg stepped down from the large window sill, took of his hat and threw it onto a nearby chair. "You have something that's mine," he stepped closer and grinned as Lisa tried to back away on the bed, "and it calls to me", he knelt on the bed.

"I don't have anything, I swear It.", she was still edging back on the bed and her teeth bit into her lip as she willed herself to look away, to break the eye contact that had her breathing so flustered.

"I saved your life today Miss Cuddy and I always collect my debts, Savvy"

"What are you talking about; yes you saved my life but…"

Greg placed his hands on the bed and started to crawl towards her, "And that luv would have been an end to it, but then you offered up this generous reward," that half grin again, "How could I refuse"

Lisa lowered herself down onto her back as Greg came closer, closer till he was over her, propped up on his strong arms, looking down at her. "I … I never did, I never offered my vir… anything to you"

"Luv", he ducked his head and gently nipped her throat eliciting a soft moan from her, "The moment you opened those beautiful eyes and looked up at me" he ducked his head again and ran his tongue over her sensitive bottom lip, "you offered yourself to me. It was clear in the way your eyes darkened and your cheeks turned pink"

"Greg", her back arched involuntarily, "it's not true … your insane"

The pirate grinned down at her as his knee slowly wedged in between her soft thighs to press against her hot centre, making her moan again. "So I've been told" and with that he bent his head and kissed her. Firm yet teasing his mouth moved over hers in a series of hot kisses, his tongue flicking in to taste her sweetness, but still refusing to deepen.

Lisa's clutched her hands into fists at her side; she dug her fingernails into her palms in the effort to keep her head. But barely.

Greg's mouth was so hot, and his hands were placed on either side of her shoulders so he could keep himself above her. His knee was now rhythmically pushing against her quickly heating pussy. "Say it Lisa", he spoke gruffly into her ear.

"No, I'll never consent", Lisa voice was barely audible over her pounding heart beat and gasping breath.

"Lisa, I saw the way you looked at me when you awoke on the fort. I see you now, your beautiful eyes are burning for this.", his hand began to move up under her night dress, over her smooth leg, and higher caressing her inner thigh and still rising, "This has always been mine." his hand found her quivering heat and replaced his knee, a wicked grin widening as she cried out and arched beneath him.

"No … I'll never, ahhh…", she moaned again, his dampened finger had found her singing clit and was now stroking with a strong firm rhythm.

His eyes never left her face and that wicked grin never left his lips as his hand worked on her trembling body. "Say it luv."

"I…", but that was all she could manage before her world exploded around her, from where his hand stroked her so skillfully the first earth shattering hot wave of pleasure swept out and filled her body. Her perfect lips opened wide, her eyes closed, and her back and neck arched as she rode the sweet rapture her Pirate was feeding her.

"Bloody Hell luv", he barely gasped out before he fell upon her, his mouth swooped down to capture hers in a deep hungry kiss as he fumbled with his britches. He pressed his almost painfully hard shaft against her tightness and pushed. A bare inch was inside her hot, wet body when he stopped.

"Lisa" he hissed, "Please…" he licked his top lip and sweat beaded on his forehead, showing just how much he was holding back. "Say it … Oh sweet Dios! Say it!"

Lisa's eyes flicked open to look at the pirate above her. What was he…? He was holding back. _He won't take me till I say_. Her eyes opened wider at the new knowledge. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. Lisa bit her lip, nervous as she placed a hand on either side of his rugged face. At length he opened his eyes to look at the lady below him and looked almost shocked when she lifted her head to kiss him.

He groaned deep in his throat, gripped her smooth thighs and pushed himself forcefully inside. Lisa cried out because it hurt, but not for long. Greg held himself still for a beat, and another, allowing her tight body to adjust to his size. And all the time he kissed her. Her mouth, her throat, her hair, anywhere he could reach he kissed, his hot mouth leaving blazing trails as it went.

As he kissed her, she gripped her fingers into his broad shoulders and arched her long neck, a wholly different cry leaving her lips. "Greg…", she gasped. Slowly she started rotating her hips, a smile touching her mouth as she enjoyed the new sensations.

"Luv…You've got to stop that" he growled out, his strong hands holding her still. Slowly he withdrew then entered again, teasing her and himself. They looked at each other as their bodies moved in time, each mirroring the other, eyes wide and mouths open to take more air.

Greg lowered his mouth to take hers in a hot passionate kiss as his body moved faster, pushing deeper, harder. His mouth moved over her cheek and throat to nip her shoulder and make her shudder the way he liked. "Lisa" he hissed into her ear, "I knew you weren't one of them"

Lisa gasped at his words, sure that she should object, but his mouth began moving up her throat again and all thoughts were lost. As she arched and sighed beneath her pirate lover, she felt something new, stronger then before. It started where he was filling her so completely, hot, sweet, "Greg!", she yelled as it spread long pulsing waves. Hot, blazing pleasure filled her and blinded her to all but their soaking bodies moving together.

Somewhere in the distance she heard house growl and felt him grip at her bottom, pulling her up for his hard shaft, thrusting once, twice, and holding while he shuddered.

After, house lay on his back and pulled Lisa to him. He kissed her hair and stoked her arm as he dozed off. Lisa stroked her hand over his chest, he still wore his shirt and she wondered if that should bother her, but she smiled, it didn't.

"Lisa!!!"

Her head felt heavy and what was that banging sound, she whined and rolled over, her arm hitting something firm, and warm…

"Wha…", she sat up suddenly, realizing what the sound was. It was her husband.

"Lisa!", more banging on her door, "Are you alright? Why is this door locked?"

Her eyes fell to the pirate lying beside her, panic filling every part of her body. Slowly house's eyes opened and he smiled up at her, raising a hand to touch her face.

Lisa looked down at him, her eyes wide with panic, "Greg!"; she hissed "That's my father. Do you know what he'll do if…"

"Shhhh", house raised a finger to her lips, "Relax luv, I know about these things." With a wicked grin he leaned up and kissed her, taking her breath away. "You are incredible Miss Cuddy" he stood, stumbling a little as he adjusted his britches, picked up his hat and headed for the open window. Jack turned and smiled at Lisa. He bowed, his eyes never leaving hers then grabbed onto the ledge and threw himself over, disappearing from her sight.

Lisa ran to the balcony but he was gone, her fingers rose to her lips, and they still tingled from his kisses. She stood like that for another moment before turning to open her door to her husband.

A couple of days later, Lisa woke up in bed. The side of the bed where James slept was empty. A note laid on his pillow. Curious, she reached over, grabbed the note, and opened it.

Lisa,

Mr. Brown wanted me to go to work early today. Terribly sorry. How about dinner by the bay tonight? My way of saying 'sorry' about the fight on Friday night.

Love Always, James

Lisa smiled, a sense of relief washing over her. So James felt guilty about the fight. _Thank God_, she thought, getting up and stretching.

She then walked over to the wash bowl and cleaned her face. She looked distinctly paler then usual when she looked into the mirror. And when she stopped to think about it, she felt nauseous as well. These were tell-tale signs she regretted every month.

She had gotten her period.

Dropping the washcloth into the bowl, she hurried back to see if the sheets on the bed were blood-stained. But when she pushed back all the other covers, she found the sheets still clean. Perplexed, she lifted up her nightgown to see if blood and the other rubbish mixed in it was trickling down from the inside of her legs. Instead, she found them clean and blood-free.

_Strange, _she thought, holding her churning stomach, _very strange. _

For the next few weeks, Lisa woke up in the morning to a upset belly and a pounding headache. James, who had promised her he'd gone sober for her sake the night of their date, looked onto her in worry.

"I think you should give yourself a rest, Lisa," he said one morning after Lisa projectile vomited into a bucket. "You sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

Lisa, who laid on the bed, wiped the corners of her mouth from the rubbish in her stomach and shook her head no.

"I'll be fine, James," she said. Then, she leaned over from the bed and retched up yellow bile. James pushed her back into bed and wiped her burning forehead with a wet washcloth.

"I'll just clean this up and tell Mr. Brown that I'll be taking care of you today." he whispered, his face gray with worry. "But until then, go to sleep. I'll try to find a doctor in town."

And Lisa, who was delirious with fever and the sour taste in her mouth, nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

The next thing she remembered, a smiling James was brushing back Lisa's hair and felt her forehead.

"Ah, good. Your fever broke." he said softly, pecking her forehead. Lisa, who still felt weak, gulped and whispered, "Did the doctor come yet?"

James nodded. "He did. You slept all the way through it. It's almost nine in the night by now."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked frumpishly, making herself sit up in bed.

James smiled, this time much bigger. "Oh, I wanted too, but I didn't have the courage to wake you up with the good news!"

"'The good news?'" Lisa said slowly, her brown eyes grew wide.

And James, who was rushing all around the room putting away some things, sat next to her on the bed and Lisa's hand's in his.

"Oh, Lisa," he exclaimed, then pecking her on the cheek, "you're going to have a baby!"

"W-What?" she whispered, suddenly feeling sick again. She put her hand to the part of her stomach underneath her belly button in shock. Her? Pregnant? With Greg's... No...

"Lisa?" Will asked, looking worried again. "Are you alright?"

Lisa did not respond; she felt the room spin, every good memory of James and her flashed before her eyes, then Greg's hand groped at her thigh. Her stomach lurched, and she curled into the bed, holding her stomach, her mouth shut tight, willing herself she was not getting sick again.

"Lisa!" James gasped, gathering her in his arms. She let her head dangle for a few seconds before opening her watery eyes and bringing her head up weakly.

"Oh, Lisa, are you alright?" James whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. Elizabeth gulped and blinked, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"I feel sick again," she said finally, her voice shrill. James laid her gingerly back into the bed, his handsome, tanned face close to hers.

"Alright, then love. Just rest. You're just feeling a bit woozy from the medicine." he said, pecking her on the lips. "I'll be back to check on you. Just rest for now."

Lisa nodded, breathing heavily through her nose. James smiled at her, got up, and closed the door behind him as he left. When Lisa was sure James couldn't hear her, she curled up into a ball under the covers, crying her heart out of shame and shock and grief.

The next morning, Lisa marched up to the docks and onto the _Black Pearl. _Once again, she was met by Mr. Gibbs.

"Good morning, Miss Lisa!" he chirped cheerfully to her. "How've you been? Word around town is that you've been struck with something horrible for the past few weeks."

Lisa smiled, though her chest was pounding with anger and guilt.

"Quite well, thank you," she said politely. "Mr. Gibbs, do you know where Greg may be?"

"Greg?" he said, looking like he was thinking. Then, he turned around to the hallway to the corridors of the ship and yelled, "HOUSE, GET YOUR LAZY RUM-LOVING ARSE OUT HERE! MISS LISA'S BEEN MEANING TO SEE YOU FOR SOMETHING!"

Greg almost immediately popped out, fixing his hat and looking anxious.

"Lisa!" he said, a sense of relief relaxed the panicked look on his face. "You're alright! You're not sick anymore!"

"And did you ever wonder _how _I got in the sick in the first place?" Lisa spat. Mr. Gibbs, sensing trouble, gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well, got to see where Cotton's gone off to!" and almost ran to the other side of the ship.

"Lisa, what are you talking about?" Greg whispered, looking puzzled. Lisa rolled her eyes in disgust; did men _ever_ get it?

"I _mean,_" she said with a hint of stress in her voice, "that I found out why I was sick. The doctor came to the house yesterday and found out that I was _with child." _

Greg like she had smacked him across the face; he staggered back, looking at her, flabbergasted.

"With child?" he finally struggled out, fear flashing in his big brown eyes.

Lisa nodded curtly. "With child."

Greg looked all around him, and, for the first time, he looked scared.

Does James know?" he said.

She nodded.

"Does he know the child isn't his?"

She shook her head.

"I kept our pact, Greg we promised we wouldn't tell anyone we had an affair." she now whispered so that no one but them would hear.

He sighed, looking at Lisa with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Lisa. I didn't mean to put you to this state." he said softly.

Lisa slapped him across his face. Her insides were seething with anger now.

_You _don't know how it feels to be the betrayer, Greg she roared, making Greg recoil a little. "_You've _never been the sinner in all of this! _You _are not the one people are going to call a slut or a whore if word gets out! Ooh, I _hate _this! I hate _you! _I hate you, and I wish you've _never _saved from the bay in the first place!"

Now Greg's petrified face turned haughty.

"Lisa!" he said sternly, but she just ignored him and walked away from him and off the ship. He ran after her, calling her name on the way. He finally got to her and placed his hands on Lisa's newly healed shoulders. She whipped around to him and spat, _"What?"_

"Lisa, I know you didn't mean that." Greg said, his voice still stern and striking a dangerous note. "Now... Let's just take a deep breath and sort this out."

She glared at him for a few more moments, but dropped her gaze when she finally accepted they had to do something about this.

"We'll just pretend that the affair never happened," Greg started, taking her hands, "and we'll just pretend that the baby is James', not mine."

"So that's it, then?" she sneered. "We just go about our merry way and lie to him? No, Greg. James's a smart guy. He'll find out the child is someone else's sooner or later."

Greg sighed, bowing his head.

"Alright. Let me restate that." he said, sounding exhausted. "We'll just pretend that the affair never happened, but we'll realize that what we're doing is wrong and finally confess to him."

"When, Greg?" she whispered. "When will we tell him?"

Greg brought up his head, looking tired.

"When the time is right, I suppose," he said, his eyes now shone with loss.

So, Lisa and house agreed to keep it all quiet; everything was beginning to settle down again, everyone was happy, and Lisa still had morning sickness, to much as she despised.

One day, however, Lisa and James visited Greg after church one day. They walked to the _Black Pearl, _arms locked into each others. Lisa's hand was at her belly; she had only been pregnant for about a month and a half, but already a small baby bump developed. Strange.

"Hello, Greg!" James cried happily, waving to him. House spun around and saw the happy couple and motioned them to come onto the ship. Once they made it, they exchanged hellos and then Greg pulled Lisa into the captain's quarters. Making sure no one was listening, he only left the door open by a crack and turned to Lisa.

"How's the baby?" he asked anxiously. Lisa rubbed the very tiny baby bump and said, "Alright. I'm still getting sick in the morning. I'm sure that's a good sign the baby's healthy so far."

House smiled and placed his hand where Lisa's hand was on her stomach before. His face fell in awe.

"I feel a bump," he whispered, a small smile forming through his face. Lisa looked down and saw house's hand was shaking. She took it off of her stomach and held it in hers.

"Yes. I'm just glad the baby's still too tiny to kick just yet." she said.

Greg chuckled softly. His eyes were now shinier than ever. Then he cleared his throat and asked her gruffly, "Has Will had any suspicions about the affair?"

She shook her head. "He's just so happy," she said. "I think he'd be so happy that he won't see that the baby probably won't look like him when it's born."

A pang of guilt rose up from her chest to her throat. She gulped and asked, "Has the crew been informed of it yet?"

Greg shook his head. "It's still our secret." he said, running his hand on Lisa's neck. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Lisa giggled as he broke away. The place where his lips had left her now felt tingly and numb, but in a good way.

"It's still our little secret." she said, although she couldn't help but to hear footsteps in the hallway leave from the door towards the deck.

Later on that night, Lisa got ready for bed. She washed her face, put on her undergarments and said her prayers. She stood up and took her place in bed. James had not come up from bed yet. He had been quite quiet since they got back from visiting house. She had gotten a good look of his face when they were clearing the dinner table that night. His face was blotched and red. Had he been crying?

She sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Later on that night, she felt something prodding at her cheek. She groaned and sat up. Through the darkness, she could see James.

"James? What is it?" she asked him. She heard him sigh before starting.

"Lisa," he said, his voice shrill, "today, when we were visiting house, I overhead you two speak, and I couldn't h-help but to hear that you said something about the baby not looking like me. Lisa what's going on?"

Lisa sat there in the bed in shock. The pang of guilt was now erupting from her chest, all the way up to her throat and to her eyes. Wiping them, she croaked thickly after a few moments of thinking of the right words to say, "James–Do you remember the night when me and–and you fought about your drinking?"

James nodded, his face screwed up, looking like he was about to dissolve into tears at any second.

"Well–house stayed overnight with meAnd James, I'm–I'm sorry, I–I was s-s-so upset, I'd–I'd..." Lisa's voiced trailed into silence as she saw James sob through the darkness. She had tears going down her cheeks as well as she continued, "I'm so sorry, James, please–please forgive me. I'm terribly sorry, I am!"

"Lisa how c-could you?" James whispered, shaking his head. "I trusted you when we made our wedding vows. And you just went threw that all away, you–"

He stood up and smacks her across the face. Lisa yelped and fell from the bed.

"James!" she screamed, wiping her bloody nose. "James–please–"

"GET OUT!" Will roared, taking a candle and flung it at her. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO _EVER_ SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GET OUT!!!"

Lisa managed to get out of the room unharmed, although the candle stick almost hit her in the head. She ran out of the room, down the stairs, to the outside as fast as she could. Hurrying down the street, she bumped into the villagers without care, blindly crying as she did. Finally, when she was out of breath, she breathed heavily through her nose, wiping her tear-streaked face with the back of her hand. She looked up, and her heart dropped.

"Where am I?" she cried out, her voice echoing across the narrow street. She leaned back onto the wall, clutching to her shawl and started to sob again. She closed her eyes and slid down into the soiled ground, crying her heart out. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep.

The next thing she knew, she felt herself being carried in a pair of strong, warm arms. She blinked, trying to get her focus on the person carrying her.

"Wha–?" she whispered. The person looked down to her, someone with deep, warm brown eyes.

"Lisa! Are you alright?" Greg said softly, looking down to her with concern. Lisa gulped.

"James banished me," she struggled to get out. "He overheard us talking about the baby today. James banished me," she said in a trembling voice, feeling her heart sink into a puddle. House shushed her and held her closer.

"Let's go, Lisa. You're probably burning with fever sleeping in this rubbish. You can stay with me." Greg continued to walk down to the docks. Lisa smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Greg," she whispered. Greg stopped walking and looked down at her, looking her cautious. Then, he kissed Lisa gently on the lips.

"It's alright, love. You're welcome any time." he said, smiling as he carried Lisa to the _Black Pearl. _


End file.
